A braking system including an electromechanical brake booster is described in French Patent No. 2 947 228 A1. The electromechanical brake booster includes a boost housing, which is displaceable with the aid of an electric motor, and which has a continuous receiving opening for a valve body, which is situated displaceably therein and is co-displaceable with the boost housing. In addition, the valve body has a continuous central opening, within which a valve piston is displaceable in relation to the valve body with the aid of a driver brake force transmitted thereon. To transmit the driver brake force to the valve piston, an input rod may at least intermittently contact the valve piston. In addition, an output piston is displaceable with the aid of the displacement movements of the valve body and/or the valve piston in such a way that a brake pressure which is present in at least one compression chamber of a brake master cylinder may be increased.